


Think We Can Relax Now?

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having a threesome with Adam and Samandriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think We Can Relax Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Adam/Samandriel fic I have ever written, so I hope it's OK.  
> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/73462440206)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

You were relaxing with Adam and Samandriel after a long day, when kissing on each side of your neck started.

“Guys.” You giggle at the onslaught. “What are you guys doing?”

“Working you up.” Samandriel murmurs in your ear, hand tracing around your crotch.

“Then we’re gonna fuck you.” Adam murmurs in the other ear, hand crawling up your shirt to your bra.

“Is it working?” Samandriel asks.

“Oh, yeah.” You nod, head dropping on the back of the couch you were sitting on.

Samandriel’s fingers trail inside your pants and start to play with the waistline of your panties, while Adam’s hand moves your bra out of the way to play with your right breast. You felt their lips trail around your neck until you knew that they were kissing each other, and you give a soft moan.

You feel them pull away, and you watch as Adam gives Samandriel a wink. “Well, Alfie…” Adam grinned, using Samandriel’s nickname. “I think she’s ready.”

 

The two position you on your hands and knees, Adam working on removing your pants and Samandriel working on removing his pants, freeing his hard cock.

You mouth around Samandriel’s cock, and listen to him moan, and you start sucking and sinking down on his cock. You take his head in your mouth and feel Adam’s cock press to your pussy behind you.

You give a moan, feeling him push in, making Samandriel moan again, and you look up at him through your eyelashes.

You watch as Samandriel reach over you, and you feel Adam being pulled forward behind you, his cock sliding in your pussy.

You know that there is a sexy make out session going on above you, and _god_ do you wish to be part of it, but right now, your pussy and mouth are occupied.

Adam starts fucking in you, and you moan around Samandriel’s cock.

 

Samandriel and Adam set a rhythm of fucking into you, moans coming from all the three of you.

Adam’s hands are pressed against your hips while one of Samandriel’s hands is on the nape of your neck, and the other through your hair.

“God, Y/N.” Adam said. “Feel so good around my cock. Gonna shoot deep inside you while Samandriel shoots down your throat. Isn’t that right, Samandriel?”

“Yep.” Samandriel nods. Their thrusts become faster, and you know that both of them are going to come soon.

 

Adam and Samandriel come within seconds of each other, and you milk Samandriel for all the come he can give.

He pulls you off and helps you upwards, so you’re pressed against Adam’s chest, with him still fucking into you. Samandriel lowers himself to your clit and starts sucking on it, and you cry out, feeling your own orgasm rising.

It’s not long before you come from Adam’s cock and Samandriel’s mouth and the three of you collapse in a blissed heap on the couch.

“Think we can relax now?” Adam asks with a lazy grin.

“Yeah…I think we’ll have no problem with that.” You nod, giving a wink and snuggling into the warmth of the two.


End file.
